


Self Love

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clone Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: When there is no one else to take to bed, Loki always has the best of backup plans.----Kinktober Prompt 9 - Clone Sex/Selfcest
Relationships: Loki/Loki
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Kudos: 17





	Self Love

From his spot in the Great Hall, Loki had the perfect vantage point from which to watch his brother making a fool of himself. The Asgardians were celebrating Thor’s return from his latest hunt as though it weren't something that he did every month or so when he got too bored of running the realm. The rest of the court was just happy enough to enjoy a night of good food and plenty of ale that they didn’t care that the reason they were doing so was because their prince had been shirking his duties.

Thor in true fashion was indulging in the plethora of ale. He was stumbling around the Hall, loud and laughing in his drunken state. Despite that there were multiple women still throwing themselves at the prince without reservation. The fact that Thor was a prince and set to inherit the throne of Asgard was the only reason he got as much attention as he did. If Thor was just a man among the general population he wouldn't be given near as many second glances as he currently received.

Loki took a sip from his own glass as Thor walked out of the Hall with a woman under each arm presumably headed to the Thunderer’s bedchamber. Given how much he was leaning on the women, Loki wasn't confident that they would leave Thor’s bed with much of any satisfaction. In spite of that however Loki was certain that Thor would have just as many offers to join him tomorrow night and the night after. Each hoping to gain some little amount of power and influence by spreading their legs for the realm’s heir.

Loki’s lips curled in disgust at the thought and he made his own way out of the Hall to retire for the night. Unlike his brother he would do so alone. He had no interest bedding someone that was just using him to increase their own power. It didn’t happen often but on occasion someone would decide that bedding the less popular prince was worth any advantage they might gain. Loki had even less interest in taking someone to his bed that didn’t enthusiastically want to be there. He was many things but a rapist was not one of them.

All of this led to an empty bed more often than not. Loki had high standards for any bedmates that he may take and he had no interest in lowering these standards. That may make for some lonely nights but Loki would rather that than risk falling prey to someone else’s schemes.

Besides, there was someone that would always measure up to his standards and be more than willing to go to bed with him. Loki smirked at just the thought of it as he strode into his bedchambers to see his bedmate waiting there for him. Laid out with nary a stitch on and looking like a feast ready to be consumed, was Loki. At least a clone of him anyway.

A useful trick on the battlefield, with a slight tweak of his seidr, could become more corporal and make for a most pleasing night. The real Loki pulled off his long coat and tossed it aside before climbing up onto the bed and attaching his lips to those of his copy. A benefit of bedding a seidr created clone was that he would never have to worry about consent as it was his own creation and wasn’t truly sentient. It also ‘knew’ exactly what Loki liked and would perform perfectly.

Loki hummed into the kiss as the clone’s hands came up to explore his body. One stroked up his back while the other grabbed a handful of his ass and gave it a squeeze. Loki nipped at the lips beneath his before licking into the mouth to gain a taste and deepened the kiss. The lips beneath his parted and gave way to his thorough exploration.

The hands on Loki’s body became gradually more insistent as they pulled and tugged at the clothing trying to get to the skin underneath. Having a partner that was so eager to have him back was one of Loki’s biggest turn ons and his cock was responding accordingly. Grinding his hips down, Loki rutted against his clone, stimulating them both at the same time.

His clone moaned and rubbed its own leaking cock against Loki’s fine clothing. Its hands came to Loki’s front to fuss at the fastenings to the clothes and made some progress at getting Loki stripped down. Loki made no move to actually help his clone just yet. He was enjoying the feeling of being so desperately wanted that he was in no hurry to move things along too fast.

Eventually though the press of his hard cock against the front of his pants became too much to take. Sitting back up onto his knees Loki let the clone follow him up to pull his shirt off over his head and toss it onto the floor to be dealt with later. The clone took immediate advantage of the newly exposed skin, placing open mouthed kisses all across Loki’s chest. Loki moaned and arched his chest into the erotic touches.

Having someone touch him in kindness was a rare treat that Loki didn’t get to experience very often and it was just turning him on even further. It was getting to the point that his pants were very uncomfortable and he was ready to move things along. In response to those desires the clone turned its attention to the fastenings of Loki’s pants and did away with them completely with a little wriggling on Loki’s part until they were just skin on skin with nothing to separate them.

Growling Loki pushed forward until the clone was sprawled out on the bed once more with Loki hovering over it. Loki again captured the clone’s lips in a slow and sensual kiss while at the same time wrapping his hand around their cocks. They were both leaking enough precum that the slide was slick and easy.

Between the kissing and the touching and the simultaneous handjob, Loki was rushing head first into his peak. If he had been sharing his bed with a real partner he would have taken more time, made everything last longer, made sure that his partner was completely satisfied before they left his bed.

That being said Loki could acknowledge that as good as his clone felt, it wasn’t a real person and so Loki didn’t mind being selfish and focusing on reaching his own height of pleasure. Speeding up his hand and twisting just right at the top, Loki gasped into the kiss as his body tensed and then spent over his hand. The clone finished at the same time to make the experience that much better and complete for Loki.

Loki continued to stroke the both of them through each wave and tremor of their orgasms. By the time he had wrung out every drop that he had to give, Loki was fully sated. Flopping down onto the bed, he waved his hand and vanished the clone and cleaned away all bodily fluids leaving only empty and rumpled sheets behind.

Some of the enjoyment of the release vanished along with the clone. As pleasurable as an orgasm was, they were better with a real partner. Loki would take what he could get though. It was what he’s always done and what he could foresee himself continuing to have to do. He knew that he would never be as beloved as his brother was but at least he knew he’d always have someone to love him, even if it was only himself.


End file.
